1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose device for use in motor vehicles.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a convenience device including a DC motor being operated by a 12 V DC battery disposed in a motor vehicle which is coupled a high-speed revolution shaft operatively connected to a fan for blowing air or a vaccum cleaner for removing filths in the vehicle and a low-speed revolution shaft operatively connected to a jack, a duster, a drill, a box spanner or a signal light to the convenience of 1 vehicle operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the conventional devices, when a car happens to break down in operation on road, the driver usually relies on hand-operated tools to do repair works. Also, in the event of cleaning, dusting or polishing the inside and outside of a car, unsanitary cloths or the like are utilized to take a long time.